I Spy
by Dawnrider
Summary: A lovely night for a fight... Well maybe not so much. Inuyasha and Kagome have a night out. What do you spy with your little eye? Songficone-shot


So this is my most recently finished story. It's a songfic. How exciting! I hope you all enjoy reading it even more than I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story who really belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the lyrics to "I Spy" by Guster either. Doesn't real life bite?

* * *

We went down to the May parade, mumbled words under my breath

There is something I've been meaning to do; I am dying to tell you

I've been so damned tired

Her face was lit by the flares of the fireworks as they shot through the sky, an eerie yet beautiful sight to the hanyou at her side. 'She looks so happy sitting here,' he thought as another firework soared over their heads and those of the other couple thousand people in the park. "She's happy sitting here with me," he murmured, mesmerized. The quiet gasp that left her lips made Inuyasha stiffen for a second then smile when he realized she was gasping about the fireworks and not his muttered insight. He'd promised to come with her to her time tonight because she'd asked and there was nothing he could deny her. The scents of the crowd were overwhelming to his acute nose but he ignored them. He would put up with it if it kept Kagome happy.

Inuyasha still wasn't quite sure why she'd asked him of all people to come with her but he wasn't going to complain. He liked getting the chance to prove to Kagome that he wasn't a complete baka all the time. He "let" her lean against him when the fireworks had begun, only grumbling about the noise a little. The knit hat he wore over his ears was hardly enough to muffle the loud bursts and blasts the fireworks made so Kagome had thoughtfully bought him a pair of earplugs. The things drove him nuts but they did help keep the noise out of his ears. She'd commented to him how adorable the hat looked on him, the black material contrasting with his long silvery-white hair which he had restrained in a leather thong she'd found somewhere or other. Needless to say he'd complained about it cramping his ears, but he puffed under the praise nonetheless.

"Aren't they amazing Inuyasha? I still haven't figured out how they get them to do all the shapes and colors," Kagome said a bit breathlessly. He smirked down at her, only shrugging in response. She nudged him slightly with a half-smile on her lips. She was happy to be there with him, especially since they didn't really need to talk. No talking meant no fighting which meant Inuyasha didn't get sat and wasn't surly for a week. Kagome frowned to herself. She hated it when she had to sit him to make him calm down. It was the only way she knew to force him to stop yelling and stop him from ripping someone or other to shreds. "It's so nice to just relax for once. I haven't been sleeping much," she sighed. Inuyasha grunted his equivalent to a concerned, 'Why's that?' and Kagome just shrugged. If she wasn't all that concerned about it, then he wasn't going to be either. He was tired too and the relaxing evening was as much for his benefit as for hers.

The hanyou and his miko were truly enjoying each other's company for the first time in a very long time. They both felt at peace and there was little that could disturb that tranquil feeling. Very little except a brown-haired young man who foolishly believed that the raven beauty seated next to the strange man in the park would be happy to see him. He strolled past the pair then stopped as though surprised to find them there.

"Higurashi? How nice to see you! It's been quite a while."

"Uh, Hojo-kun. Hi!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha for a moment before standing to give her old high school friend a quick hug. He blushed despite his age and smiled goofily at the girl he'd known in school that was now quite the woman. He hadn't seen her in over a year, going to her house at the shrine and always finding her absent. Her mother, brother and grandfather always gave excuses that she was at a health retreat somewhere, an aunt's house in a better clime perhaps. Hojo hadn't believed them for quite some time and now he saw he had reason to be skeptical. Kagome looked perfectly healthy and she had been cuddled awfully close to this strange man with long white hair. Had they been lying to him to spare his feelings?

"Who is your friend, Higurashi-san?" he asked a bit more formally. Kagome laughed slightly, a frown flitting across her features.

"Hojo, you don't have to call me Higurashi anymore. It makes me feel like you don't know my name," she laughed. Hojo nodded, smiling to himself as much as at her. "This is Inuyasha. He's a friend from... um..." She turned to look at the silver-haired man who only shrugged in response, a surly frown on his face.

"One of the health retreats you visited while you were away?" Hojo supplied helpfully. If this man was the biggest threat Hojo had to confront he had a feeling he would be winning Kagome's heart in no time at all.

"Yea. Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome nudged him with her foot, forcing him to his feet. He bowed lazily to the lanky young man in front of him, not in the mood to deal with this. He and Kagome had been having a fine time until this dope turned up to ruin it. Inuyasha had heard of this boy from Kagome's brother and grandfather before. He showered her with gifts to win her over but she was always too busy with him in the past, looking for the shikon no kakera. Supposedly they were gifts to help with the illnesses she didn't have but he had a feeling they were more an attempt to court her than anything. 'Poor idiot has no idea she's never really been sick,' he thought with a smirk. Kagome's Jii-chan had always ended up keeping the herbal treatments and therapeutic sandals for himself.

Inuyasha was proud to say he easily towered over the brown-haired man now that he'd finally had his real growth spurt. He was nearly as tall as Sesshomaru and had filled out so he wasn't quite so gangly. Instead of just having the meager strength he'd had before, now he had the muscles with all the more strength to prove them. Years of battling youkai and training to defeat Naraku had forced his body to grow up whether it liked it or not. Inuyasha honestly couldn't complain. He wore a black shirt Kagome had given him on his last birthday and a pair of loose cream linen pants he'd picked out himself. They were the closest things to his hakama but they wrinkled and Mama Higurashi often scolded him, jokingly of course, for choosing such hard to care for material. At any rate, he knew he looked good tonight and he wasn't going to let this squirt ruin his and Kagome's night.

"Hojo," the whelp said in introduction, bowing much more formally. Inuyasha felt no need to introduce himself when Kagome had already done it. Kagome frowned at him but he ignored her for the moment. He felt no threat from this... boy. At least on the surface he didn't. On the inside he was afraid Hojo would somehow steal Kagome from him with his sweet attitude and lavish gifts. Things he couldn't give her. He hadn't heard about the guy in months so he'd felt secure that the loser had finally gotten the idea and backed off. But now he was popping up out of nowhere? Inuyasha smelled a trap in this somewhere; it was just a matter of finding out where.

"How's university Hojo? You're still in Tokyo, ne?" Kagome asked to break up the tension building between... well rolling off of Inuyasha anyway. Hojo still seemed casually oblivious of the way the hanyou was glowering at him and Kagome was afraid Inuyasha would eventually just blow up. As it was she swore she could see the red flecks of demonic fury creeping into his eyes.

It went down at the May parade, bitter words under my breath

There is something I've been dying to do; I was meaning to tell you

I've been so damned sad

Cause I spy something red

He wanted the scraggly man gone and he wanted him gone now. He kept touching Kagome's knee when he wanted to say something to her. Then he would say something to make her laugh and the growl would only settle further in his chest. Inuyasha was grumbling angrily under his breath and would only stop when Kagome shot him a death glare that promised pain beyond his wildest dreams if he didn't stop growling. How dare this stupid little boy think to sit with them, encroach on their time together uninvited! Inuyasha bit back a particularly violent snarl when Hojo's hand rested for longer than normal on Kagome's knee.

Kagome was in just about the same frame of mind as Inuyasha. Hojo wouldn't stop touching her and leaning over to whisper intimately in her ear. She wanted to be nice but this was just getting ridiculous. She could feel the anger rolling off of Inuyasha in waves, to the point where she was nearly choking on it. Was he jealous that Hojo was there or angry that he was interrupting their alone time? She hoped it was both but didn't want to get her hopes up. 'Inuyasha, what are you thinking?'

Hojo was celebrating inside. He was very sure that he had won in this little battle of wills. Kagome was laughing at his jokes, wasn't shying away from his touches. She was a smart girl, funny, beautiful and responding to his flirtations wonderfully. Not to mention he had been asking her out since they were in middle school. She would certainly agree to a date with him. How could she say no now? "Kagome," he drawled. She turned to look at him, her large brown eyes shining in the glow of the fireworks. "I was wondering if you were interested in seeing a movie with me this weekend. For old times sake." She gave him a soft smile and he thought for sure she would agree. But that man who was with her had somehow heard him and was now towering over him, a menacing look on his face.

"I'd like it very much if you left now," Inuyasha growled. His eyes were definitely turning red and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew it was too much to ask to have a night alone with Kagome uninterrupted but this was just fucking ridiculous. This scraggly nothing of a shit wanted to take his Kagome out somewhere and had the gall to ask her right under his very alert and sensitive hanyou nose. Kagome couldn't possibly want to go on a date with this stupid human or she would have done it already. They were on a date of sorts themselves for kami's sake!

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded quietly. She couldn't say she was disappointed in him in the least. In fact she had a small fluttering in her heart at the thought that Inuyasha might be jealous enough to finally say something. She was proud of him for being so civil when she could see the way his eyes were flashing so dangerously. She stood and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, calm down."

"I will not," he hissed at her, forgetting the cowering man on the blanket they had both vacated. "I've sat by too long and watched this baka making moves on you." Kagome was taken aback, blushing lightly under the assumption that he wanted no one else making moves on her but him.

"He's an old friend Inuyasha but I wasn't going to go," she soothed quietly enough for the hanyou to hear but not the human man slowly standing from the blanket. He frowned at her, unable to understand with the earplugs in and her speaking so softly. She turned to Hojo and gave him a sympathetic look, sighing when he looked more confused than before. She frantically tried to think of a lie to tell him but came up short. Then she felt Inuyasha's aura surrounding hers protectively and she came to a decision. She would deal with the consequences later. "Inuyasha and I are involved Hojo. Thank you for the invitation but I really couldn't accept." Hojo frowned at the same time she heard Inuyasha chuckle darkly behind her. She almost jumped when she felt Inuyasha's hand on her hip. Either it was just to add to the illusion or he was really getting into this.

Hojo watched the tall silver-haired man place his hand possessively on Kagome's hip and flinched. He'd assessed the situation badly. He'd thought they were just friends. That's all they were really acting like when he saw them. There hadn't seemed to be anything romantic between them but apparently he'd been wrong. But to give up on Kagome after trying to court her for so long... It felt like quitting and Hojo was not a quitter. "I see. I didn't think you two were romantically involved. It certainly didn't seem like it at the time." Hojo took a brave step forward, taking Kagome's hand in his. He gently pulled her from the other man's grasp, a flicker of recognition in the brown-eyed boy as he gazed at the golden-eyed man trying to stare him down. "Is this not the two-timing boyfriend your friends told me about Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes both widened considerably. Inuyasha began to growl deep in his chest, his eyes flaring furiously red in the night. No one seemed to be noticing the argument the three were having, too enthralled by the fireworks display playing out above them. If they had they would have seen the terrifying glow of angry scarlet eyes in the flickering lights of the pyrotechnics, a sure sign that something was amiss. But no one saw and no one could hear the growling hanyou who felt the claim he held on his mate was being threatened by a scrawny human boy he could break in two.

"It isn't like that," Kagome defended. "Not anymore," she said in a dejected whisper. Her whispered defiance was uncertain and that was all the leverage Hojo needed. He was not a conniving man by nature but the rewards of gaining Kagome made changing oneself seem trivial. He continued to gently lead her away from the obviously aggressive man she had come with. 'Not only a rogue but a violent one as well.' Hojo knew he couldn't win against Inuyasha in a fight. No sense in having false heroic gestures. He would just guide Kagome slowly away while the man seethed and convince Kagome that she really wanted to be with him and not this Inuyasha guy.

"Stop where you stand," Inuyasha snarled, snapping both Hojo and Kagome's attention back to him. Kagome frowned at him. She hadn't realized that she'd even been moving away from him in the first place. Then her frown turned to a scowl as she remembered that Inuyasha had no right to act this way. At least not in her book. Inuyasha didn't want her and therefore had no real claim on her. He wasn't acting anymore, she could see, he really was furious. Before Kagome could call him on his inconsistency she saw his fangs were lengthening and the way he was cracking his knuckles in that threatening manner he had. He was really pissed off and he was turning youkai. This would not end well for anyone, including her, if she didn't calm him soon. He hadn't brought Tetsusaiga and unless she calmed him before he went full youkai, a lot of people would die senselessly on a night that was meant to celebrate life.

You don't know how far you've gone

Or recognize who you've become

How'd you grow to be so hard? Sick of playing my part

Hojo felt the girl of his dreams literally slip from his fingers, watching her run back to Inuyasha. He had finally noticed the feral look of the man and the way he seemed to be growling like a wild animal. Hojo realized too late that he'd pushed the man too far, underestimated the link between he and Kagome. He was then glad that Kagome had run back to him, attempting to soothe the beast that stood before him.

"Inuyasha, calm down, please," she whispered carefully. He was volatile like this and she knew it. Without Tetsusaiga there to stop him, he might kill her before she could even try to sit him. Inuyasha turned eyes alternating between gold and crimson toward her, his dark pupils swirling violet and black. "Shh, he's over there now, he's leaving." She managed to pull him down into a crouch, as close to sitting as his stiff body would allow. Kagome knelt at his side while she carefully touched his face in an attempt to draw his full attention to her. He blinked a few times before he seemed to focus on her. His eyes had returned to their amber hue but flecks of red still dotted his irises. Finally Inuyasha exhaled sharply, pressing her hand to his cheek with one of his own, savoring the warmth of her palm.

"Kagome?" He watched the tension leave her body, a sigh slipping from her lungs. He looked around with clear vision and noticed the stupid human male was gone from sight and his scent was hardly more than a memory on the breeze. What had he been doing? Inuyasha remembered getting fed up with the boy then politely asking him to leave. Then the baka brought up something he'd hoped to make Kagome forget about. Kikyo. The human didn't know what he was talking about but Kagome had and it had been enough to place doubt in her heart. He had smelt her sadness and it had set him off.

He'd slowly been losing control of his youkai rages lately. Myouga seemed to think that not even Tetsusaiga would hold it in for very much longer and that scared him. Inuyasha did not want to become a beast. He didn't want to bathe in blood and killing until he himself was killed. Most likely his brother would take him out, pity and disgust in his eyes. But one thing kept his raging youkai blood at peace better than even Tetsusaiga could ever hope to. Kagome.

"I'm here Inuyasha. Shhh, I'm here." He stared at her in wonder for a few moments. 'You are Kagome. You're always here when I need you most and that's the way I want it to stay.' The hanyou pulled his miko against his chest, gently holding her as he crouched on the blanket they had brought from her house. She didn't protest at first and he was glad to be able to keep his nose buried in her shoulder, her scent calming his still frayed nerves. Nothing could bring peace to him like Kagome and her beautiful scent. "Inuyasha," she whispered, tears in her beautiful brown eyes. He only grunted to let her know he was fine and was calming down. She sighed and reached up a hand to scratch his ear affectionately. He finally looked into her face and saw her tears.

"Aw, Kagome, don't cry, please?"

"I was afraid," she admitted quietly. Inuyasha set her back on her heels but continued to kneel in front of her. He took the hem of his shirt and raised it to wipe her eyes, inadvertently giving her and everyone else a good view of his chest.

"I wouldn't have let him take..."

"Not of Hojo. I was afraid you would transform and I wouldn't be able to get you back," she mumbled, stroking his face. Inuyasha softened slightly. He had to admit he would have been afraid of the same thing had his youkai not been in control. "I was afraid you would forget me." Inuyasha bowed his head, trying to think of what to say. She had told him before that she was terrified that he would turn youkai and forget her and the others, becoming that wild beast he himself feared to become. They hadn't talked about it in a long time and now he thought maybe they should have.

There was a solution to his problem that he hadn't discussed with anyone but Myoga. Only three things could stop his transformation: His death, not an option if he had anything to say about it, the Tetsusaiga, which wasn't quite keeping a handle on it anymore, and mating. Were he to take a mate, especially a human one, his blood would settle into balance, allowing him to keep his cool. But the only one in the world he would ever mate would be Kagome and he hadn't exactly brought it up to her yet. It wasn't one of those things you could just say out of nowhere. 'Hey so Kagome, I really don't want to become youkai anymore so I thought if we fucked that it would stop forever. Thanks for being a great sport...' he thought wryly. No way could he bring it up so casually. Kagome deserved love, affection, and commitment. All the things he wanted to give her but had to find the right time to tell her so.

"I couldn't ever forget you, Kagome." He felt her nod against his chest where she had collapsed a moment before. She didn't believe him and he could smell it. She was more or less a grown woman now, how could she still be so insecure? She had helped him defeat Naraku — with the help of others— proof of her powers as a great miko. Kikyo was dead, for real this time, and her ashes had been scattered to the four winds, therefore no longer a threat to him or her. She had nothing to worry about anymore except taking over her Jii-chan's responsibilities at the shrine when the old man passed away. He didn't mean to belittle the responsibilities of keeping up the shrine, but there was no way she would be able to use her powers here in the future as she did in the past. If she were to take anyone's place it should be Kaede's. The hag was getting on in years and wouldn't be able to keep up with the demands of the village for very much longer.

"Let's just watch the last of the fireworks Inuyasha," she said, pulling away from him and laying back on the blanket. The hanyou frowned at her, obviously frustrated that she was still upset. The finale of the fireworks display was a beautiful extravaganza of colored lights, purples, greens and reds showering the night sky. Kagome watched Inuyasha lay back on the blanket next to her out of the corner of her eye. 'Hojo didn't mean to but he brought up some rather painful memories,' she let her head fall to one side as she tried to reign in her tears. 'I won't ever be good enough for Inuyasha. Not really.'

The girl from the future was rather surprised when she felt a muscular arm slip under her to support her head and a warm body sidle up to hers. She almost forgot to breath when she once again felt Inuyasha's aura caress hers, a feeling she knew well but never really understood. After slight coaxing from the hanyou she relaxed against him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. Kagome felt warm and safe there just like she always did in Inuyasha's arms. 'Why are you doing this?' she wondered. She sighed and tried to just enjoy the time she could spend here with him. Maybe even let herself pretend he loved her for a little while.

We went down at the May parade, alcohol under my breath

There is something I've been meaning to do; I am dying to tell you

I've been so damned sad

Cause I spy something red

Kagome was still sad. Her scent was giving her away. His ears were ringing from the fireworks but he was glad to have the plugs out because he could at least hear her steady heartbeat again. He still had to wear the hat but it wasn't as uncomfortable as the baseball caps Kagome had made him wear in the past and it didn't block out the reassuring sound of her breathing nearby. But his nose had never blocked out her scent and the pervading layer of sorrow was beginning to slowly drive him nuts.

"Nice night, ne?" Kagome smiled softly at her shoes. He was trying to be cheerful for her sake and in all honesty he wasn't all that great at it. She appreciated the gesture all the same. They were on their way back to the shrine in the dark, Inuyasha leading her along gently by resting her hand in the crook of his elbow. Tonight he had touched her more in a few hours than he probably had since the day they had met. She didn't know what that was all about but she wasn't about to complain. "Kagome, you're being awfully quiet. Especially for you," Inuyasha jibed softly. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave the hanyou a poke in the side. She wasn't in the mood to get into an argument and he wasn't exaggerating.

"Sorry, I'm just tired I guess." Inuyasha gestured that he could carry her on his back but she shook her head. She wanted her alone time with Inuyasha to last as long as possible. She had questions she wanted answered but she was afraid to ruin their nice evening. Last week, while in the feudal era, she had overheard Myoga talking to Miroku near the meadow they were all relaxing in before they set off for home after a grueling shard hunt. They had been speaking softly but loud enough that she could hear, almost as though they wanted her to hear. 'Myoga said something to the effect that Inuyasha would have to mate soon or Tetsusaiga wouldn't hold in his youkai transformations anymore. But he doesn't have anyone to mate with. I wonder if he knows about this or if Myoga and Miroku are keeping it from him... It wouldn't be the first time.' Heaving a sigh she continued walking at the hanyou's side in silence.

'I wish I knew what she was thinking. She's brooding worse than I do... and that's hard,' Inuyasha thought, scowling up at a passing streetlamp. He wasn't sure how to drag her out of her thoughts without making her angry and it was starting to weigh down on him as well. "Oi, Kagome." She glanced up at him with a confused look, waiting for him to continue. "Tag, you're it onna," he whispered softly in her ear before taking off in a quick jog. Kagome stood in silent perplexity for some time before she finally took off in the direction he'd gone.

In the late hour the streets were nearly empty but she was having a hard time finding the hanyou all the same. He wouldn't leave her here in the dark streets of Tokyo by herself, would he? "Inuyasha? Where the heck are you?" she called out. If he were nearby he would have heard her, no question. She heard him chuckle from behind her but he was gone as soon as she turned. The street was completely empty and there wasn't a trace of the silver-haired man anywhere. "Inuyasha, this isn't funny!" Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around herself and the blanket as she continued to walk in the direction of the shrine.

As she kept on in the dark, scuttling from lamplight to lamplight, she continued to feel brushes of Inuyasha's aura against hers. There were even moments when she swore he would brush a whispered touch against her back, a kiss across her cheek or a caress down her arm. It was slightly eerie, sending a chill down her spine. Kagome felt a strange emptiness, as though she were truly alone in the night. The significance was not lost on her. 'So this is what my world would be like without him. Shadow-like memories acting as light in a world of darkness.' Kagome wanted to cry but she had to keep reminding herself that this was just a game. Inuyasha was probably perched on the light post above her head, laughing at her for being afraid.

"Kagome..." she heard his voice whisper near her ear. Out of desperation she made a grab for him and managed to get a hold on his arm, dropping the blanket in the street. "Aww, you caught me," he pouted playfully. Kagome couldn't speak for a few moments, simply burying herself against his chest. Her heart was racing and doing somersaults all at the same time. Needless to say she was feeling more than a little bit high-strung at the moment.

"Don't scare me like that again, do you hear me?" she whispered. Inuyasha frowned down at the girl clutching him as though he might disappear at a thought. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes that she would calm down. Her rapid heartbeat was more than enough evidence that she really had been frightened but he couldn't tell why. Was she afraid of the dark? He didn't think that was it. The Sengoku Jidai definitely didn't have all these silly lights on poles. Perhaps she thought someone other than him might jump from the shadows. Highly doubtful because there was no way he would let anything happen to her. "I'm sorry," Kagome whispered against his chest. He wasn't really sure what she was apologizing for but he had a feeling there was no need for it. He sighed and tugged gently on her loose hair.

"Come on Kagome, let's get you home," he said quietly. Without a sound he lifted her into his arms, scooping up the quilt as well, and began the quick trek back to the Sunset Shrine, Kagome's home. She continued to cling to his neck for dear life, forcing a comforting growl out of the half-demon. He wanted her to stop being sad, stop being afraid and to stop apologizing for things she hadn't done. He swore if she wasn't yelling 'osuwari' at the top of her lungs then she was saying 'gomen ne' for something or other. She told him she was sorry for his parents, for Kikyo's death... twice, and for the fact that finding the last of the jewel shards was taking so long. 'Let someone else take the fall for once, Kagome. Not everything is your fault.'

The pair remained silent the rest of the way home, neither of them able to think of something worthwhile to say. The shrine came into view soon enough, though it was too soon in Inuyasha's opinion. Kagome moved to be put down at the bottom of the stairs intending to walk up them herself. The hanyou gave her no such option as he leapt to the top without a second thought. The miko sighed as her hanyou set her on her feet, knowing her reluctance to part with him was obvious but not caring at the moment. "I don't want to go in quite yet. I'm going to go sit by the Goshinboku for a bit if you want to join me," Kagome said softly, the quilt draped over her arm. She gave Inuyasha a wane smile, patting his arm on her way past.

The half-demon watched the raven-haired girl walk slowly to where the great tree resided, plopping down on the bench. The plan had been that he would just go back to his time after he changed back into his normal clothes but he didn't want to leave yet. So much had been said without words between them that he felt it was time to finally get them out. Inuyasha strolled over to where Kagome sat, ankles crossed and hands in her lap. He slowly pulled the hat from his head, allowing his ears to twitch in the open air. "That feels better," he said offhandedly. Kagome gave him a small smile, reaching up to scratch an ear as it flicked back and forth.

"I'm sorry you have to wear it at all. I shouldn't make you go out with me in my time," Kagome said apologetically, still scratching the ear. Inuyasha was unconsciously leaning into her hand, giving her a better reach on the ear. "Though it does look good on you." Kagome giggled slightly when Inuyasha growled his contentment to her.

"I like coming here as long as you're here," Inuyasha admitted, too lost in the feeling of Kagome's gentle fingers on his ear to think about what he was saying. "It doesn't hurt all that bad, just muffles things. Important things."

Kagome frowned, trying to think of what he could possibly be talking about. She continued to scratch his ear until he actually slipped down on the bench with his head in her lap. "What kind of important things?" she asked quietly. Part of her hoped he would hear her while the other part prayed he was too out of it to understand why it mattered to her. It turned out to be both.

"Danger coming, though I can usually smell that. Your heartbeat is important. I like being able to hear that." His voice was dreamy and content. Obviously too intent on the thorough ear scratching he was getting that he didn't realize he'd confessed one of his secrets. Her heartbeat was what he fell asleep to at night, what he awoke to in the morning and what fueled his dreams in between. When Kagome was in her time and he in his he had a hard time sleeping. It was part of why he was so grumpy with the others. Even hanyous need their sleep sometimes and he didn't get his when they were apart. Inuyasha finally realized what he'd said when Kagome's fingers slowed on his ear, eventually stopping altogether.

"Y-you listen to... to my heartbeat?" Kagome whispered incredulously. Inuyasha pulled himself fluidly into a sitting position, turning slowly to stare at Kagome. She looked up at him with bright eyes, near tears if he wasn't mistaken. He only nodded. He felt unable to form words now that his mind had come back to him. "I... Oh." Kagome was blown away. To think that he cared about a minute detail like that... It was crazy. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly, trying to think of a way to either change the subject or work his way up to confessing.

"I... well... I listen for other things too. Like your breathing. They help me know you're all right. They also tell me if I'm about to get sat." Kagome smiled softly at his joke whether it had been intentional or not. "You'd be surprised how excited you get when you get the chance to embarrass me," he scowled. Kagome just laughed to hide her blush and patted his cheek gently. It wasn't that she liked sitting him, more that she was usually so angry when she did so. Well... Sometimes she got a little excited when Inuyasha got to the point where he was yelling in her face. For some reason the heat of the argument turned into the heat of seduction. She felt like a lunatic sometimes for getting turned on by a furious half-demon.

"I don't actually like sitting you Inuyasha. I just have to sometimes when you start acting crazy." He growled and nipped at her fingers as she pulled her hand away from his face. The blush on her cheeks intensified and she turned to stare up at the stars instead. Anything to keep the hanyou at her side from noticing the heat that had flooded her cheeks and nearly her whole body. Ooh those teeth of his. They were trouble.

"Kagome? Why do you think you have a hard time sleeping here?" Inuyasha asked to break the awkward silence between them. He had smelt the way her scent deepened when he had nipped at her. Did... did she like being bitten? A shiver ran down his spine at the possibility.

"H-how did you..." Kagome stuttered, belying her innocence in the matter.

"You always complain that you don't sleep well when you've been in your time for a while. You never explained why," Inuyasha interrupted. He didn't want to tell her quite yet that he often camped on her roof when he couldn't sleep, listening to her toss and turn in her bed below him.

"Ano... I suppose it's because I'm not really used to the noise here anymore. Everything here makes noise, even the house, and I've spent so much time sleeping in the feudal era that I can't sleep with all the racket." It was at least partly true. She did wake up at the oddest noises. The roof creaking, the trees rustling and the patter of Buyo's feet as he made his nightly rounds of the house. Her hearing wasn't all that great, especially in comparison with Inuyasha's, but she could hear things here that she swore she wouldn't have in the years before she met him. She knew a lot of the noises she heard were in her imagination. Things like Inuyasha breathing while he slept on her roof.

"I don't sleep well either."

Kagome laughed. "You never sleep Inuyasha. I swear you're an insomniac." She gave his ear a playful tweak, gaining an equally playful growl in return. "I think I've only seen you sleep deeply once and that was the one time you fell asleep in my bed while I was doing homework." Inuyasha smirked.

"Your bed is comfortable. Not as comfortable as a branch of course..." he replied a little defensively. Inuyasha liked his branches. It was the way he'd slept for most of his life. At least since he was big enough to be able to climb them. He wasn't about to change now. But one thing would make sleeping in trees a little hard. Kagome. He couldn't very well take her up there with him. At times he might but he wouldn't ever really be able to sleep for fear that she would roll off the branch and hurt herself.

"You were so adorable back then. It was the first time I'd ever seen you really relax since I'd met you," Kagome said quietly, a soft smile on her face as she looked up at the handsome man he had become. She saw as soft a look on his face as she ever had and the ideas that appeared in her head scared her. She wanted him to love her and the look he was giving her made her think that it might be possible. She wanted to stay with him forever but she was afraid it would never be. "Not that you aren't adorable now..."

"Hmph. Demons aren't adorable Kagome. Plus, I'm too old to be adorable," Inuyasha groused. All Kagome saw was an adorable pout on his face. She reached around behind him and pulled the thong from his hair, letting it fall loose. She loved his hair. It was one of his truly defining features not to mention his fuzzy little ears and golden eyes. He was just so different than anyone she had ever known. Kagome ran her fingers through the silver strands, focusing on the way they slid over her hand. "Kagome..." she heard Inuyasha whisper. She looked up and realized for the first time how close she really was to him.

"Sorry," she apologized, reluctantly pulling her hand from his hair only to have him catch it in one of his much larger, clawed ones. His thumb ran gently over her palm sending shivers up and down her body. She let out a quiet gasp of surprise.

"Don't apologize so much," Inuyasha reprimanded her quietly. "You're not doing anything wrong." The hanyou tried to prove to her that it was alright by reaching out and running his fingers through her hair, letting the silky black tresses slip over his clawed fingers. Touching her hair was an indulgence he didn't allow himself often but he was always glad when he did it. He loved touching her hair because her scent was left on his fingers for a while afterward, allowing him to smell her even if she wasn't there. It was a safer alternative than actually touching her skin because she was more likely to feel that. He could touch her hair without anyone, even her, noticing. Then he could almost imagine that she was there in his arms while he slept in his tree alone. 'Don't shy away from me Kagome. I need you.'

You don't know how far you've gone or recognize who you've become

When'd you grow to be so hard? Sick of playing my part

"Inuyasha... What's going to happen... When the jewel is finished?" Kagome asked quietly, averting her eyes to the bench they sat on. "Do you think the well will close?" Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"It might. But I hope it doesn't." He continued to run his fingers through Kagome's hair, slowly pulling her closer and closer to him. "If it did, what side would you be on, do you think?"

"Whatever side you are," Kagome confessed in a whisper. Her eyes locked with his, obvious fear in their brown depths. Inuyasha was both astonished that she felt that way and that she had the guts to say it. 'She's much braver than I am.'

"Honto ne Kagome?"

"If you'll let me Inuyasha, I'd like to stay with you." Inuyasha thought for a few moments. This was what he had been hoping for all along but now that he thought about it, there were consequences he hadn't considered before. He didn't think he could stay here in Kagome's time before but if she were to stay in the feudal era and the well did close then she might never see her family again. After having lost his own family against his will he didn't think he could ask Kagome to leave hers behind willingly. He would, however, give up his world no question to stay with her.

"What about your family? Your friends here?" Kagome chuckled quietly. He hadn't given her a refusal, not yet anyway. He was concerned for her connection with her time and she appreciated it. There were just some things that Inuyasha didn't understand. She didn't belong in this time anymore.

"I don't have friends here anymore. They've all gone off to university and most of them have all but forgotten about me." She sighed, slowly pulling Inuyasha's hands from her hair so that she could have something solid to hold onto. "I've talked about this with my mother a few times and she was more adamant about me staying with you than I would ever have expected. Mama knows she and I would miss each other, but she seems convinced that we'll see each other again."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smile. "Maybe she knows something we don't."

"With Mama, I wouldn't doubt it." Kagome blushed and ducked her head, trying to hide her embarrassment but knowing she wasn't doing a very good job of it. "So... Does that mean I could stay with you?" she asked timidly. Inuyasha gave her a sly look, grinning to himself. He pretended to think really hard about it, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner belying his excitement.

"I dunno Kagome... that's asking a lot," he said with a long-suffering sigh to back it up. Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha realized that she thought he was actually telling her no. He panicked, dragging her against his chest and embracing her. "No Kagome, I'm kidding! Don't cry, please."

"So... What are you saying Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffled, raising her face to look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Kagome no baka!" He pressed a hand to her cheek, wiping her tears from her face. "You have to stay with me. I don't know what I'd do without you..." he whispered affectionately. Inuyasha finally gave into his urges and pressed his lips firmly against his beloved Kagome's. He was elated to have her respond to him so passionately, her tongue joining his in a playful encounter. He growled softly as he pulled Kagome against his chest, adding to the pleasure of the experience.

"You mean that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she pulled away for breath.

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, I was lying," he replied sarcastically. Kagome swatted his shoulder and he only laughed harder. He recognized the telltale signs that she wanted to sit him and dove in for another kiss, deterring the subduing command before it could be uttered. He nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. "I knew you'd decide to stay." Kagome hummed and smiled, too happy to respond despite his cocky tone.

Despite the buzzers going off in her head, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to keep kissing her. 'We shouldn't be doing this out here but I don't want him to stop.' Her arms slipped around his neck to anchor herself to reality and to keep her hanyou within the confines of her soul. He purred happily to her, holding her as close as he could while ravishing her mouth with his own. "Inuyasha," she heard herself whimper when his mouth moved away from her lips to suck softly on her pulse point on her throat. 'Don't stop Inuyasha. Please don't stop.'

Slowly pulling away, leaving a kiss and nuzzle for good measure, Inuyasha looked into the glowing face of the woman he loved. She smiled shyly at him but he could see the question in her eyes. Why had he stopped? He took a deep breath and kissed her lips softly. He could feel her lean into him as though she didn't want him to pull away, granted he didn't want to either, but gently pushed her back. "We can't do this here. Come on," he whispered while trying to clear the rasp from his voice. She nodded and clung to him as he pulled her as well as her quilt into his arms. Without much more than a thought they were down the well and back in the Sengoku Jidai.

The air there was clear and warm, the stars sparkling as they surrounded a full moon in the heavens. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at how perfect a night it was to claim his mate. He felt the beginnings of his youkai blood rushing through him in anticipation. Kagome would be his by the end of the night and there was nothing he could be happier about. Finally his two halves would be at peace knowing Kagome would be by his side forever. His youkai was rumbling excitedly beneath his calm exterior, ready to jump out at any moment. Taking a deep breath he felt Kagome's sweet scent soothe him and allow him to push his instincts down for a while. He leaned down to kiss her before leaping into the forest with her cradled protectively against his chest. He slowed and skidded to a stop below the branches of the Goshinboku. The stars peeked through the leaves making it look like the ancient tree was studded with twinkling diamonds. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful," Kagome breathed.

"Keh," he replied with a blush. It wasn't like he'd planned it or anything but it certainly could work to his advantage. Inuyasha dropped the blanket to the ground and allowed Kagome's feet to slip to the forest floor. His lips fell to hers hungrily, tasting the essence of her. Kagome wasn't to be left behind and pulled his body hard against her own. His hands drifted to her hips to bring her flush with him, squeezing tightly but not venturing to hurt her. "Be my mate."

Kagome smiled up at him. "If that's what you want Inuyasha." His mouth fell to her throat, teasing her skin with his fangs. Her scent fluctuated with desire, filling his nose and surrounding him in a blissful haze. "Just promise me that you're mine too."

The hanyou snorted and nipped her earlobe in rebuke. "Baka, that's the way it works." Kagome released a sigh that equated to "oh good" and he smirked to himself. 'You're mine and I'm yours Kagome. Forever and always,' his mind purred.

The two spread out the blanket despite their preoccupations with other things, namely each other, and lay beneath the branches of the tree that had been a staunch reminder of their connection. Inuyasha smirked as he kissed over the breast of the woman who would soon be honestly his in every sense of the word. 'Even if the well does close, you'll see your family again Kagome. We'll spend the next five hundred years getting to know one another better and then you'll see them.' Inuyasha gasped as he entered his mate, kissing her softly in apology for having to hurt her. 'All our pups surrounding us.' He could imagine how happy her mother would be to see multiple little fluffy-eared children playing at her feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and clung to him while the waves of fulfilled passion swamped her, Inuyasha her only grip on reality. His aura had entwined itself with her own, she could feel it and she realized that he had just pulled his fangs from her shoulder. Kagome hadn't felt him bite her but it didn't matter. The pair lay breathing heavily, kissing and caressing each other's skin. Inuyasha pulled the excess blanket around them and snuggled his mate against his chest. He was content and Kagome was too. She smiled softly even while her eyes dropped shut as she slipped into sleep. 'Mine,' his youkai flared, his eyes flashing red, then sighed happily. 'Mine forever.'

* * *

Well folks, there 'tis. I really hope someone likes it enough to review. I'm off to my three hour night class. Joy right? Stupid college... 


End file.
